Sandros
is an evil alien monster and the leader of the Scorpiss army, he is more powerful than any member of his army. He first appeared as the main antagonist in Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 85,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet Long ago, Sandros, his race encountered the giant of legend: Justice, who had come to determine if his race would be a threat to galactic peace. Though they showed likeliness to be a threat, Justice allowed them to live. Two thousand years later Sandros attacked and ravaged several alien worlds, turning them into barren deserts to suit him, killing all who opposed him with his army of Scorpiss'. One of his attacks is on Planet Juran, where he kills Parastan, the planet's guardian itself. On the planet Gyas, Sandross drove the indegenious race to near extinction. When he learned of their intentions for an experiment to restore their world, Sandros sent his legion after them as they fled their world, however though most were killed a few where saved at the moment by Ultraman Justice. Afterwards Sandros eventually tracked them to Earth, ending his their on a mission of destruction. The beast went to Earth when his vile minions failed him. Killing the last of the insect-like monsters himself, the fiend attacked Cosmos relentlessly. Blasting away at the defense ships and the hero, it seemed the guardian had finally met his match. But a new opponent intervened, Ultraman Justice had arrived and attacked the fiend from behind. As Sandros recovered, the other hero recharged Cosmos' energy, allowing him to fight to his fullest. Laughing aloud, Sandros began to unleash his black cloud. Unable to see the fiend, the two Ultramen were attacked by its energized blade repeatedly. Trying to keep track of the monster, the two finally saw their chance. It had foolishly stopped to charge up a fireball, exposing it in the darkness it had created. The two super beings each fired their beams, blasting the invader into oblivion. Sandros was mentioned as the reason behind Ultraman Justice joining the Gloker forces, as mankind was also predicted to be threat in two thousand years, just as Sandros was two thousands years hence. Powers and Weapons *Energy Blasts: Sandros can fire powerful blasts of energy from its hands. These blasts can range from the strength of a basic missile to being able to blow back other giant monsters hundreds of yards. *Fireball: Sandros can charge and fire a powerful ball of fire from his mouth. * : When needed, Sandros can transform his hands into large blades. He can then coat these blades in energy, increasing their power. * : Sandros has an enhanced form of telekinesis, allowing him to grab opponents and throw them around as if rag dolls. *Black Cloud: When needed, Sandros can create a cloud of blackness that can block out the sun. This cloud also has a sort of disintegrating effect on non-organic objects and is capable reducing buildings to dust. The cloud also seems to be his method of transport through the stars. *Black Beam: Sandros has a beam attack, which can destroy a Scorpiss on contact. It's unknown if it comes from his mouth, hands or underside. *Scorpiss Creation: Sandros can create Scorpiss as his servants. *Scorpiss Charge: Sandros can charge his Scorpiss with a greater power for them to initiate a kamikaze attack. Energy Blasts.jpg|Energy Blasts Fireball.jpg|Fireball Sandros.jpg|Black Cloud Image1.png|Black Beam Gallery Ultraman Cosmos-Sandros Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman Cosmos-Sandros Screenshot 002.jpg Justice vs Sandros.png 8438247287832901483298347548392_alt.jpg sandros2.png Sandros.jpeg|Bandai's Ultra Monster Series Sandros Trivia *Voice Actor: Daisuke Gori *Sandros shares his voice actor with Deathrem from Ultraman Mebius, who also had a similar texture to his skin, coincidentally. Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Villains Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Arachnid Kaiju